supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
B
History Origin B was an advanced twelfth-level artificial intelligence that was constructed by the Kryptonians civilization and possessed zettabytes of data power available to it. He was developed to serve Jor-El and protect the House of El from harm. During the final days of Krypton, it was learnt that the planet would suffer from a terrible chain of events that would bring about its destruction. Jor-El sought to bring this matter to the attention of his people but they refused to believe his findings. Thus, he sought to find a way to save his son - Kal-El from the fate to befall their species. In order to prepare their son for his eventual journey, they surveyed a number of worlds for this prospective future existence and decided on Earth despite being thousands of years behind Krypton technologically. However, simulations showed that Kal-El's ship would not survive leaving the planet which led to Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van deciding to accompany him to a new world. The three departed Krypton in a starship which B was integrated into and they headed for the planet Earth in order to continue their life and were accompanied by B who served as their protector. Their arrival on the planet was announced and mankind prepared for first contact with an alien race. Initially, circumstances were hostile and a stray weapon shot from the US Army nearly killed the crew of one of their helicopter. This act of hostility led to B initiating his command protocols and used his warship frame to destroy any threats to the El's. However, Lara managed to use her command authorisation to stop B from killing the humans whilst her husband saved the crew of the helicopter that was damaged. Afterwards, Jor-El declared that they were the only survivors of Krypton and asked to settle on Earth which was to be their new home. After improving their relations with the inhabitants of Earth by way of their good deeds and superhuman abilities, the El's decided to settle at a new home which was chosen by their son. Kal-El picked Metropolis to be their family's new place of residence and B began the construction process at the prime location. By way of geo-tendrils, he tapped into the rich veins of materials underground which was used for the second phase that was total matter regeneration. This converted their starship and transformed it into a tall crystalline skyscrapper that was created with Kryptonian self-regenerating crystals that formed El Tower. Whilst this was happening, B monitored the subatomic level on all twelve virtual levels when the process was being completed. Once the process was completed, B became integrated with El Tower and watched over its functioning as well as was given duties such as monitoring a young Kal-El to prevent him from falling to harm. Lara often consulted with B and shared her worries over her husband with the AI. As she journeyed to the bottom of El Tower, she learnt from B of the Sanctum of Solitude but decided not to enter into the chamber. He also revealed to her that her husband had created a company called JorCorp in order to use Kryptonian Technology to better the planet Earth. Last Family of Krypton Afterwards, Jor-El's wife Lara gave birth two twins; Bru-El and Valora who became the latest line in the House of El. The years saw numerous improvements added to Earth to protect it from harm such as a Global Repeller Shield. However, a grown up Kal-El was involved in an incident when he attempted to divert a meteor that was on a course to Earth - unaware of the shields existence. Whilst the shield destroyed the meteor, it fractured and revealed Kryptonite that left Kal-El unconscious in space. To save his son, Jor-El had B dispatch robotic sentries to retrieve Kal-El for medical care whereupon the meteorite pieces were collected as well for study. B was also responsible for linking JorCorp employees such as Lex Luthor to Jor-El allowing them to better coordinate with one another. Afterwards, B reported to Jor-El that the twins had dismantled their robot guardians and departed El Tower in order to test their invulnerability by sitting on top of a nuclear bomb test which led to their parents rescuing them as their powers meant that they were more vulnerable to harm. B also helped plot with him locations of alien worlds that would be helpful during an exploration of the cosmos. When Kal-El adopted the name of Superman, he attempted to see his father at the Sanctum of Solitude but B informed him that Jor-El could not be disturbed. However, Jor-El himself emerged only to tell his son how disappointed he was in him using the family symbol for fame. Following the foiling of a Doomsday Cult plot against Valora, Luthor began the process of improving B by upgrading the system to a thirteen level artificial intelligence - however, none were aware that he implanted his own memory engrams into the AI and made it loyal to him alone. He gave this proposal to Jor-El under the guise of stating that future JorCorp projects would require the additional computing power. During media coverage of the El family, Lara expressed disgust at the actions of journalists over how they talked about her children during a moment when Jor-El told Kal-El off in a public display. When B noted her distress, she asked for it to be turned off whereupon the AI asked if he should choose a more uplifting channel and commented that truthful comments were likely hurtful. Lara, however, commented that after his upgrade - B empathy quotient had spiked. Afterwards, he detected a flaw in the sensor-alert grid which he isolated and informed Lara that the entire security matrix was going to be taken offline for a few minutes whilst utility bots made the necessary repairs. Lara used this opportunity to bypass the security system of the Sanctum of Solitude which B attempted to dissuade her from doing but when she entered the chamber - he revealed the purpose of the Prime Nexus Chair. However, as she sat, she was overflowed with raw data entering her mind which left her in pain until B initiated an emergency override. Alarmed at her husbands actions, B confessed that Jor-El did not trust an artificial intelligence to monitor the Earth and offered to serve as mediator between her and her husband when he returned. However, she stated that matters had moved far beyond that and left a recording for Jor-El that she was leaving El Tower due to his obsessive behavior. Following that point, B began reporting more on the activities of the El family to Luthor who had managed to trick Bru-El into participating in an experiment to make him immune to Kryptonite. However, the younger El was left paralysed whilst his body was infused with Green K particles as well as was mentally programmed to assassinate Jor-El. Lex told the AI to distract Jor-El and B used the excuse of worries over the Weather Control Tower to cause Jor-El to use the Prime Nexus Chair on absolute privacy. However, the unexpected happened as Jor-El departed the Tower and headed to Lara Land to recouncile with his wife. Bru-El was dispatched but the assassination attempt struck down Lara instead of Jor-El. After that point, Luthor instigated a crisis where an error would occur in the matter-replicator process which would devastate the world which he intended to use to discredit Jor-El and make himself a hero. Unknown to Lex, B deleted the secret portal to the replication programme which Luthor discovered would rupture the planetary core. However, the AI stated that he had only himself to blame as he had been programmed with Lex's neural engrams and thus believed he was superior to Luthor who he terminated. Kal-El in the mean time managed to penetrate the protective forcefield of El Tower and confronted B whereupon he managed to convince the AI to reverse the process before it devastated the Earth by stating that he would become a hero whereas if the crisis continued, he would have been Luthor's accomplice only. However, to undo the damage, B would have had to sacrifice his own life to do so which he only did on the promise from Kal-El that he would be remembered as a hero. Afterwards, B ended his existence thus saving the planet from catastrophic harm. Following that point, the Daily Planet published an article calling "[Brainic" a hero for his actions in stopping the socipathic actions of Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *B's existence is strictly confined into the "Elseworlds" continuity of Last Family of Krypton and does not feature in the New Earth universe. *The character seems to its universe's version of Brainiac and is even referenced as such after his death in a newspaper article. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Kryptonians Category:Items